Team Robot's Big Journey Awaits
Team Robot's Big Journey Awaits is a epic upcoming crossover adventure series be made by TMNTHedgehog5. Plot ???, ???. Heroes *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Birdo *Donkey Kong *Xion *Coco Bandicoot *Kiva *Team Sonic (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose and Sticks the Badger) *Classic Sonic and Classic Tails *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks *Danny Phantom, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Lazlo, Raj and Clam *Finn and Jake *Rigby and Mordecai *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *Gumball, Darwin and Anais *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy Cricket *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Rich, Dave, Smitty, Scott, Nina and Warehouse Mouse *Leo, Quincy, June, Annie and Rocket *Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Blythe Baxter, Russell, Sunil, Vinnie, Zoe, Pepper, Minka and Penny Ling *Sam and Max *Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Geronimo Stilton, Thea Stilton, Benjamin Stilton, Trap Stilton and Pandora Woz *Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Sue Morris, Takeshi "Big G" Goda and Sneech *Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon *Emily Holmes, Kelsey Hill, Lily Parker, April Green and Chloe Winter *Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, Boss, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Howdy, Dexter, Cappy and Panda Friends *Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Rosalina, Toad, Toadette, Green Toad, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Purple Toad, and Nabbit *Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya and Gatomon *Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijouji and Wormmon *Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi and Koichi Kimura *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go (Chiro, Antaurai, Sparx, Gibson, Otto, Nova and Jinmay) *Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Sailor Chibi Moon *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley and Fred Jones *Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie and Franklin *Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess and Slime Princess *Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley *Peep, Chirp and Quack *Timmy and Brushbrush *Kiddo and Veda *Stellaluna *Pikachu *Ttark *Chip Sonic Heroes *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles *Shadow, Rouge and Omega *Amy, Cream and Big *Espio, Charmy and Vector *Silver and Blaze Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot and Cubot *Bowser *Mistress 9 *Master Xehanort *Vanitas *Maleficent *Pete *Queen Chrysalis *Dr. Blowhole *The Ice King *The Shredder *Krang *Rocksteady and Bebop Rivals *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings *The Psycho Rangers *The Cavity Goon *Ms. Sweetie *Master Frown and Brock Friends from other Worlds/Season 1 Story 1: Pokemon The Rise Of Darkrai *Ash *Dawn *Pikachu *Brock *Jessie *James *Meowth *Darkrai *Tonio *Alice *Baron Alberto *Kai *Maury *Torterra *Allegra *Alicia *Narrator Story 2: ??? *??? Story 3: Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Pluto *The Beagle Boys *Captain Pete *Minnie Mouse *Daisy Duck *Clarabelle Cow *The Troubadour Story 4: ??? *??? Story 5: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *Harry Potter *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger *Albus Dumbledore *Minerva McGonagall *Severus Snape *Rubeus Hagrid *Gilderoy Lockhart *Filius Flitwick *Pomona Sprout *Wizard teacher *Poppy Pomfrey *Irma Pince *Argus Filch *The Sorting Hat *Man in Portrait *Brunette *Lady in Portrait *Count in Portrait *Girl With Flowers *Molly Weasley *Arthur Weasley *Tom Marvolo Riddle *Lucius Malfoy *Ginny Weasley *Neville Longbottom *Colin Creevey *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Percy Weasley *Oliver Wood *Alicia Spinnet *Angelina Johnson *Dean Thomas *Seamus Finnigan *Katie Bell *Lavender Brown *Lee Jordan *Ernie Macmillan *Hannah Abbott *Justin Finch-Fletchley *Susan Bones *Penelope Clearwater *Draco Malfoy *Vincent Crabbe *Gregory Goyle *Slytherin Beater 1 *Slytherin Beater 2 *Slytherin Beater 3 *Slytherin Keeper *Slytherin student Story 6: ??? *??? Story 7: ??? *??? Story 8: ??? *??? Story 9: ??? *??? Story 10: FernGully: The Last Rainforest *Crysta *Zak *Hexxus *Pips *Batty Koda *Magi Lune *Ralph *Tony *Stump *Root *Goanna *Knotty *Ash *Elder #1 Story 11: Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Hex Girls *Ben Ravencroft *Babylonian mummies *Perkins *Griswald *Security guard 1 *Security guard 2 *Mayor Corey *Witch's Ghost *Jack *Willard *Molly Parken *Sarah Ravencroft *Pumkin monsters *Enormous turkey *Evil tree Story 12: ??? *??? Story 13: Toy Story 2 *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Stinky Pete *Mr. Potato Head *Slinky Dog *Rex *Hamm *Bo Peep *Mrs. Potato Head *Al McWhiggin *Andy *Andy's Mom *Sarge *Barbie *The Cleaner *Wheezy *Aliens *Emperor Zurg Story 14: Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings *Tinker Bell *Periwinkle *Queen Clarion *Lord Milori *Dewey *Silvermist *Iridessa *Rosetta *Vidia *Fawn *Sled *Spike *Gliss *Bobble *Clank *Fairy Mary *Minister of Summer *The Minister of Winter *The Minister of Autumn *The Minister of Spring Story 15: Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams *Carmen Cortez *Juni Cortez *Gregorio Cortez *Ingrid Cortez *Gary Giggles *Gerti Giggles *Romero *Donnagon Giggles *Grandfather *Grandmother *Felix Gumm *Isador "Machete" Cortez *The President of the United States *Alexandra, the President's daughter *Fegan Floop *Alexander Minion *Dinky Winks *Park Public Relations Story 16: ??? *??? Story 17: Wreck-It Ralph *??? Story 18: The 3 Ninjas: Kick Back *??? Story 19: The 3 Ninjas: Knuckle Up *??? Story 20: ??? *??? Story 21: Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 *Merliah Summers *Queen Calissa *Eris *Zuma *Snouts *Fallon Casey *Hadley *Break Summers *Kylie Morgan *Ambassador Mirabella *Ambassador Kattrin *Ambassador Selena *Ambassador Renata Story 22: ??? *??? Story 23: Peter Pan (2003) *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *Aunt Millicent *Mr. George Darling *Mrs. Mary Darling *Nana *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Tiger Lily *Miss Fulsom *The Messenger Boy *Bank Manager *Lady Quiller Couch *Miss Fulsom *The Messenger Boy *Skylights *Starkey *Cookson *Alf Mason *Albino *Giant Pirate *Alsation Fogarty *Noodler *Bill Jukes *Quang Lee *Bollard *Mullins *Cecco *Fairy Guide *Mermaid 1 *Mermaid 2 *Mermaid 3 *Mermaid 4 *Mermaid 5 *Medicine Woman *Fairy Bride *Fairy Groom *The Lost Boys: **Slightly **Tootles **Curly **Nibs **The Twins Story 24: ??? *??? Story 25: ??? *??? Story 26: ??? *??? Friends from other Worlds/Season 2 Story 1: ??? *??? Crossovers Season 1 #Team Robot In Pokemon The Rise Of Darkrai #???, ???. #Emerl's Adventures of Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers #???, ???. #Team Robot in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets #???, ???. #???, ???. #Emerl's Misadventures Of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest #???, ???. #Emerl in FernGully: The Last Rainforest #Team Robot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost #???, ???. #Emerl's Misadventures of Toy Story 2 #Emerl in Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings #Team Robot In Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams #???, ???. #Emerl meet's Wreck-It Ralph #Team Robot meets the 3 Ninjas: Knuckle Up #Team Robot & The 3 Ninjas Kick Back #???, ???. #Team Robot's Adventures of Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 #???, ???. #Emerl's Adventures of Peter Pan (2003) #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. Season 2 #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. Holiday Specials *Team Robot in Scary Godmother 2: The Revenge of Jimmy (Halloween Special 1) *??? (Thanksgiving Special 1) *??? (Christmas Special 1) *??? (Valentines Special 1) *??? (Halloween Special 2) *??? (???) Team Robot's Adventure Team (Big Journey Awaits) *Team Robot's Adventure Team (Big Journey Awaits) Future Projects Team Robot's Previous Adventure *Team Robot's First Adventure Begins Team Robot's Next Chapter *Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Adventures Series Cartoon All-Stars Crossovers *Cartoon All-Stars in Sing and Dance with Barney Dragon Ball Crossovers *Emerl's Adventures of Dragon Ball Super: The God of Destruction Beerus Saga *Emerl's Adventures of Dragon Ball Super: The Golden Frieza Saga Thomas and Friends Crossovers *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery Scooby-Doo Crossovers *Emerl In Scooby-Doo & The Ghoul School *Team Robot and Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island Pokemon Crossovers *Team Robot in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl the Series *Team Robot in Pokemon Black and White The Series Trivia *???, ???.